My Brother's Keeper
by DeeUnnatural
Summary: Weechester story of Sammy having to take care of his big brother in time of need.


**A/N: I don't own them DARN IT!**

** I started this story way back in 2006. I always liked weechester stories and thought to try my hand at one. Let me know how I did. D**

A young Sammy came into the living room of the small apartment their father had rented for them. This place wasn't as bad as most of the places John Winchester would stash his small family. At least the roof didn't leak like the last place they were at and the roaches didn't come out to eat with you in the kitchen. Sammy always hated moving around. Never having a regular home. Never able to make friends for the long term. His brother didn't mind. Dean was a loner like their dad, but not with the girls.

Sammy was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with his head in a towel. Sammy was trying to dry his mop of hair. Both his father and brother keep threatening to cut it, but they haven't yet. And Sammy's glad for that. His too long hair is his subtle way of rebelling against the way of life his father has made for them. Though the anger words had started between them, Dean has been able to defuse the fights.

"I'm done with the shower, Dean." Sammy pulls the towel away from his head to see his brother laying cocooned in a blanket on the sofa. Dean looked like death warmed over. He knew his brother was coming down with something, but it wasn't till after their father left on a hunt that Dean started to get worst. It was at times like this that Sammy wished his father was like other kids' dad. He wished John Winchester was there and not hunting again. Sammy moves over to sit next to his brother who has not moved his eyes from the tv. "You ok?"

Dean grins, "Yeah, I fine." He says hoarsely, coughing softly into the blanket. His whole body ached and it felt like sandpaper in his throat. To put simply, Dean Winchester felt like crap and he half-thought he looked it too.

Sammy looks sadly onto his brother, "You want me to get you anything?" 'He always does this, says nothing's wrong.' Sammy thought to himself. They both knew that was a lie. Sammy set next to his brother waiting for an answer.

"Sammy, I'm" coughing "fine. It's just a cold." Dean's aches and pain from his 'cold' were starting to get the best of him. Sammy looks down at his bare feet. Dean knew Sammy was thinking this was somehow his fault. "Look, if you want to get me some water and more Tylenol, I would be grateful." Dean said after seeing the hurt look on his little brother's face.

Sammy gets up and goes to the kitchen doing what Dean had asked. He soon returns with the ideas requested of him. He hands Dean a glass of water and two Tylenol tablets. Dean coughs before taking them. He nods to his little brother and gives the glass back to Sammy. "Ain't it time for you to go to bed, dude? You have school tomorrow." Dean coughs after saying it.

"You want me to stay up with you, Dean?" Sammy voice could not hide the distress he was in over his brother's illness. His whole life, his brother was always there taking care of him. Taking care of him more than his own father did. Sammy only wanted to do the same for his brother.

"No, you go on, I think I'll sleep here tonight." Dean coughs again. He settled in deeper in the blanket. He turned his head toward his little brother. Though his vision was blurry, Dean could still tell Sammy was worried. Dean grinned at Sammy trying to ease his brother's worry.

"You'll let me know if you need anything?" Sammy finally said as he started to stand up. He looked back at his brother.

"Yeah, Sammy. Go on. Night, dude." Dean watches his brother slowly walk into the kitchen to return the glass and medicine bottle to the counter and than to the bedroom they share. Sammy looks back when he reached the door. "Go on, Sammy. I'll be all right."

Sammy turns and disappears through the doorway after calling back "Good night, Dean."

Dean knew he was getting sick. He has been before his father left for his hunt. Dean knew that the last hunt with his father in the cold rain hunting for a werewolf was the cause of his illness. He got soaking wet and also got a chill that night. His father had checked up on him the next day and Dean, being Dean, always said he was fine. But he wasn't fine. The chill never left. The cough started the day their father left, now he has body aches and felt hot. Too hot. Even breathing seemed to hurt. Dean knew that he was really sick. He hates being sick. How will he take care of Sammy if he was sick. Dean finally dozed off wrapped tightly on the sofa shivering between hot and cold flashes.

How long he was asleep, Dean had no idea. He's vision was blurred that he could not see the clock on the wall above the tv. He was thirsty and thought he needed some more Tylenol. Dean slowly pulled that blanket off of himself and tried to stand. He had to try several time since his legs were shaky when he tried to stand on them. And standing was not the easiest thing for him to do right then either. Dean found the room turn on its axis the moment he stood.

Finally, he made his way to the kitchen where he saw the place on the counter that Sammy had placed the glass and bottle of medicines. Dean moved to it and took the glass and fulled it with water from the tap, setting it back down on the counter. Than he took the bottle and started to try to open it. Dean cusses the child proof cap. His grip was weak and he was having trouble getting it open. Dean finally gives up, tossing the bottle into the sink and takes the glass and starts to move it to his lips. Suddenly, his head started to spin. Dean first pitched backwards than forward. His legs gave out on him and forward he went striking his head on the corner edge of the kitchen cabinet. The glass shattered on the floor. He dropped hard to the floor, blood coming from the large gash on his forehead above his left eye. Dean never knew how cold the floor was to his body or felt the wetness of the water and broken glass next to him. Dean was out cold.

Sammy woke with a start. Eyes opening quickly. He had to give them time to focus. Sleeping on his side, he was facing Dean's bed and saw that Dean was not in it. Remembering that Dean was going to sleep on the sofa, Sammy sets up and swings his legs to the floor.

Sammy knew that Dean would be mad for him to go check on him, but Dean was sick and Sammy was worried. Sammy started to walk into the hallway. He stopped at the bathroom door. He had left the light on after taking a shower. Dean must have never gotten up to go to the bathroom or the light would have been turned off. Sam turned the light off and continued to the living room. He could see the blanket that Dean had covered himself with laying half way on the floor and on the sofa. But there was no Dean.

Sammy called out, "Dean?" No answer. He looked to find the front door still chained. The shotgun was still leaning up in the corner by the door. The same shotgun that John always kept near the door for protection. Sammy turned toward the kitchen still calling out Dean's name. Once he cleared the kitchen table, Sammy froze. There in front of him was his big brother laying in a pool of blood. "DEAN!"

Sammy ran to his brother's side, dropping to his knees, not caring about the blood that started to soak the knees of his sweats as he dropped to his knees. Sammy started to shake Dean gently calling his name but Dean never moved. Realizing that the cut on Dean head was still bleeding, Sammy reached up to the counter for the kitchen towel and applied it to Dean's head. Dean did moan to the pressure of the towel. "Dean, it's ok. I'm here." Sammy said half way knowing that Dean really didn't hear him.

Sammy's young mind started to think of what he needed to do. He looked up at the phone on the wall. Sammy stood and went to it. Whom should he call? Sammy looks back at Dean and than starts to dial a number. He stood there waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello." A man's voice came over the phone.

"Pastor Jim. I don't know what to do? Dean's hurt and I don't know what to do." Sammy started to cry into the telephone receiver.

After a brief pause, Jim spoke. "Samuel? What happened?"

"Dean's been sick. He was sick before Dad left for his hunt but you know Dean, won't say anything about it. Now I found him on the floor and there is blood everywhere. I don't know what to do, Pastor Jim. Help me, Please."

"Samuel, listen to me. You need to calm down. First, is Dean breathing?"

"Yes, sir, but it's noisy." Sammy said trying to calm down.

"What do you mean?" The pastor asked.

Sammy pulled the phone cord tight, moving the receiver to Dean's mouth than back to his own. "Did you hear it?" Sammy now back knelling at his brother's side.

"Yes, I did." Jim could hear the boy's rough breath over the phone. The boy could have pneumonia from the sound of it, he thought to himself. "Samuel, what about the bleeding?"

"I put a towel on it. It's not bleeding as bad but he has a large gash on his head. And he won't wake up!" Sammy started to get upset again.

"Samuel, listen to me. This is what I want you to do. Hang up the phone and call 911. Tell them what happened to Dean. Remember not to tell about the hunting trip your father is on..."

"Dad's a truck driver and on the road." Sammy injected knowing the story that his family had already had in place.

"That's right, son. And I'll get a hold of your father and come myself to the hospital. Ok, Samuel?" He heard a yes sir on the other end. "I will meet you there, Samuel. Don't worry. Dean will be ok."

Pastor Jim hung up with Samuel knowing that he will do as he was told. Jim was again on the phone to his friend. The phone rang a few times before, John picked up.

"What you need, Jim?" John asked.

"John, I had some new for you. Dean's been hurt and Sammy is having to call 911..." Before he could finish, John was yelling into the phone.

"Oh my God, what happened? How bad?"

"John, calm down." Jim thinks, he's having to calm a second Winchester down. "From the sounds of it, Dean may have pneumonia and he must have gotten dizzy and hit his head on something and knocked himself out. Samuel called and is now calling 911. I'm on my way there to be with Samuel. You need to get to the hospital." There was a long silence from the other end. "John?"

"I'm here." John clears his throat. "I will be a few hours before I can get there." Jim could hear the sadness in his friend's voice.

"Just get there when you can, John. I'll be with them. I promise."

"Thanks." John was barely able to get it out before for hanging up. John set there in the motel room he was in staring at the wall. Dean, why didn't you tell me you were sick. Dean wouldn't have. John knew something was up with his son but let Dean talk him into going on this hunt. 'I'm sorry, son.' John starts to cry. He has again failed his sons.

Sammy did as Pastor Jim told him to do. After hanging up with him he dialed 911 and got a woman on the line saying, "911, what is your emergency?"

"My brother is sick. He fell and hit his head and there's blood everywhere." Sammy couldn't but to start crying again. All that blood was making him worry.

"Is your brother breathing?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." John had taught his boys manners.

"Tell me about the bleeding, has it stopped?"

"Yes, ma'am. I put a towel in it and it's only oozing now." As Sammy told the woman, he was checking the wound again.

"Are you at 159 West Morgan Lane Apartments." She asked

"Yes ma'am, apartment 8G. Please hurry. He ain't waking up."

"What's your name, Son." Sammy hated anybody calling him Son expect his father and Pastor Jim.

His tone reflected it, "It's Sam. Sam Winchester. And my brother is Dean."

"Ok, Sam. Where are your parents?"

Sammy sighed. "My Dad is on the road and Dean was watching out for me. Please hurry." The woman could hear the worry in the boy's voice.

"Sam, I have an ambulance on it way." The operator was trying to keep the young man on the phone calmed down. "How old are you, Sam?"

"I'm 14 and Dean is 18. He'll be 19 in a few months." Sammy leaned closer to his brother checking to see if anything changed. Dean was still breathing but had started to moan. "Please hurry. Dean's hurting and I don't want him to hurt."

"Sam, you should be hearing the sirens soon." Just as she said that, Sammy brought his head up to the distant sound.

"I hear them. I'm going to unlock the door." Sammy dropped the phone and ran to the door. He stopped and turned to see the shotgun at the door. He grabbed it and placed it under the sofa and also placed Dean's large knife that was on the coffee table there too. Returning to the door, he opened it to two uniform men carrying medical equipment.

"You call for an ambulance, son." The first one asked.

"In here." Sammy lead the way to the kitchen.

The other man could hear someone on the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello? Yes, we're here. I'll let Sam know." He hangs up the phone. "Sam?," The boy turns from watching the other one work on Dean. "My name is Joe and that's Carl. This is your brother, Dean?" Gesturing to Dean.

"Yes, sir." Sammy returned his eyes to his brother. "He's been sick and I woke up to find him in here. Blood was everywhere. Can you help him?"

"That what we are here for, Sam." Joe said.

"Is your brother allergic to anything?" Carl asked as he worked on bandaging up Deans head.

"No. No, wait, penicillin. Like me. But it makes him itch."

"Does he have any medical condition we need to know about?" Carl continued with the questions.

"No. He bites his nails." Sammy said not knowing if that was important.

A laugh came out of both men. "That's good to know, Sam." Joe said.

"What about medicines? Is he on any?" Joe asked this time.

"I gave him some Tylenol last night before I went to bed." Sammy softly said. "I did right, didn't I?"

"Yes, Sam. You did just fine." Joe said.

"How long has he been sick?" Carl asked.

"A few days. Before my father left for the road, he's a trucker driver and is gone several days at a time. Dean takes care of me when he is gone."

"Your dad didn't notice your brother sick?" Joe asked

"Dean didn't say anything about it. That's the way Dean is. He doesn't like being fused over." Sammy thought to himself, 'You ain't getting out of it this time, bro'.

Soon the two men had Dean on a stretcher and wheeling him to the ambulance. Sammy was following behind them. As the two tech's placed Dean in the back of the truck, Sammy started to climb in. "You have to ride up front, Sam." Joe said.

"I want to be with Dean." Sammy pleaded.

"You will be. You just have to ride up front with me, Sam" Joe gave his best smile for Sammy. Sammy slowly moved to the front seat and was seat-belted in the passenger side. Joe soon joined him in the front of the truck and they were off to the hospital. Joe tried several times to talk to Sammy to calm him down but found that he was too busy turning around to see behind him to look at his brother.

Half way to the hospital, Carl calls out to Joe. "Little faster, Joe." The truck lunged forward at it's increased speed.

Sammy's eyes widen to the change in speed. "It's ok, Sam. We're just getting there a little faster." Joe tells him.

Sammy knew something wasn't right. Carl was moving around in the back too much and he had not said anything else to Joe. "What's going on? DEAN?" Sammy starts to panic and half way was out of his seat.

Before Joe could calm Sammy down, they were pulling into the hospital bay. Sammy jumps from the truck and runs to the back. No sooner did Joe and Carl have the stretcher with Dean on it out of the truck, Sammy was at his side. "I'm right here, Dean." He reaches and takes his brother's hand.

They wheeled the stretcher into the ER and meet by several nurses and techs who quickly moved Dean to a bed. All were too busy to first seen Sammy standing there, watching with tears running down his cheeks.

Joe, one of the EMS techs, moved over to Sammy, "Come on, Sam. Let's let the doctors do their job." Reaching up to grab hold of Sam's arm. Sam jerks away from the hold still staring at his brother. "Sam, you can't be here." Trying again but now Sam turned toward Joe does a counter move to Joe's grabbing his arm.

"NO! I HAVE TO STAY WITH DEAN!" He yells. Some of the ER personnel hear Sam, but only continue with their jobs. A nurse by a phone calls for security. Sam was now fighting with Joe and Carl who came up to help his partner. Soon, three security officers showed up and were into it with Sammy too. All of Sammy's training was kicking in and he was holding his own. Needless to say, the ER was starting to look like a war zone. Even the ER staff, who were working on Dean had to move away to get away from the fighting. Sammy had backed himself to Dean's bed and was still screaming that he had to stay with his brother.

Just when everybody thought there was no way to stop the out of control young boy, a voice boomed across the room. "SAMUEL, stop it. NOW!"

All turned to see a clergyman with salt and pepper hair stood in the door way. Sammy ran to him. Pastor Jim wrapped his arms around Sammy as Sammy started to cry. The boy was a wreck. Jim could tell he has been crying for a while. Blood stained his pants and shirt. He even noticed that Sammy was bear footed. Jim held Sammy tight. "It's ok, Samuel. I'm here now."

The ER staff had gotten back to working on Dean. Joe and Carl moved over to both the frightened boy and clergyman. "No harm done. You take care, Sam."

"Samuel, the gentleman's talking to you." Jim said.

"I'm sorry." His voice was so small.

"That's ok. Never had my ass kicked by a kid before." Joe looks up from Sam to Jim. "Sorry, pastor." Jim smiled. Joe and Carl walked away laughing about their encounter with Sam.

"I don't think you are needed any longer." Jim said to the security guards. They walked away after a nurse moved over to say something to them.

"How about we move you two into a room to yourself." The nurse said. Jim lead Sammy to a small room. Just as they got in to the room, Sammy pulled away,

"I have to stay with Dean." Sammy was now trying to get back to Dean.

Jim Murphy was able to settle Sammy down again. "Dean's in good hand. It will be ok, Samuel." Both man and boy set down on the couch in the room.

The nurse was still in the door way. "You are?" She asked while looking at Jim.

"The boys' uncle, Jim Murphy."

"What about their father?"

"Dad! I have to call Dad." Sam looked up form crying on Jim's shoulder.

"I've already got a hold of your father, Samuel. He's on his way back." Jim turned back to the nurse. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No. I come and get you when you can see your nephew." Jim nodded and the nurse closed the door as she left.

"What were you thinking of, Samuel?" Jim asked. "Trying to take on five grown men. Your father would have been proud. Hell, Dean would have been proud."

Sammy looked at Jim. "You cussed." Both started to laugh. The laughter was short lived. "Something's wrong with Dean. I have to be there when he waked up."

"Samuel. They were doing all they can for him. They don't need to have you in the way. Now, tell me what happened. Everything."

Sammy went back in time and told Jim the events that lead to calling him on the phone. Jim listened, nodding every once in a while. "You did good, Samuel. You did good." Wrapping his arm around Sammy again, they set there together waiting.

How long they had been there, neither knew. A soft knock on the door brought their heads up. The door opened to reveal a doctor who came into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Winchester?" The doctor asked.

"No. I'm the boys' uncle. Jim Murphy. This is the boy's brother, Samuel."

Jim said as Sammy was straightening up from leaning on his shoulder.

"How is Dean?" Sammy quickly asked.

The doctor eyed Sam, than looked toward the pastor. Jim nodded that it was ok to tell the boy. "Let me make this as simple as possible."

"I'm not a baby." Sam angrily said.

"Samuel." Was all Jim had to say.

"Yes, I know that. So does half the hospital now after your encounter in my ER." The doctor set down. "Ok, your brother is very sick. He has pneumonia. I have started antibiotics with breathing treatments. The laceration to his head had to have twelve stitches. The CT scan was clear. Which means no fractures or head bleeds, but I like to keep him at least 24 hours for observation. Just in case something changes. We're moving him upstairs to a room for that."

"Can I go with him?" Sammy gave his sad puppy dog look as Dean would say it.

"Yes, you can. Come with me." The doctor lead Jim and Sammy to the exam bay that held Dean. The staff was getting him ready to move. "Just go with them as they take him upstairs."

"Thank you, doctor." Jim said as he moved close behind Sammy. Sammy had moved to Dean's side and touched his hand.

"Why ain't he awake?" Sammy asked since he noticed that Dean didn't move to his touch.

A nurse near Sammy stated, "He is sedated. It's like he's asleep. It's ok." She placed a reassuring hand on Sammy shoulder.

Sammy walked along side the bed holding Dean's hand all the way to his new room. A chair was placed next to the bed for Sammy and he stayed next to his big brother the rested of the night like that. Watching his brother sleep.

Jim could only stand by the door. His heart was braking. These boys did not deserve this. All the hunts that Dean has been on and only getting small cuts and bruises. Some broken bones but always walking away. Now, an infection gets the boy down and it could also take his little brother with him. John should be proud of how loyal his sons are to each other. Jim softly whispers, "John, where are you? Your sons need you here."

John Winchester stormed into the hospital like a bull in a china shop. "Where are my boys?" He demanded from the first nurse he meet at the door of the ER.

"Let me guess. Winchester?" The nurse said thinking, 'Like father, like son.' Before John could say another word, "I'll take you to them myself." She leads John down a hall.

Outside one of the rooms was Jim Murphy standing in the doorway. He turned toward the approaching foot steps to see his friend, the father of the boys he was with, coming. From the way John was walking, Jim could tell that his friend was tensed.

Jim ran interference, "John," stopping his friend outside the door. "Everything is ok. Dean will be fine."

"What happened?" John face still showed the harshness of a concerned father.

"Dean has pneumonia, but they started him on antibiotics. He had to have a few stitches to his head from the fell, but he will be ok." John started to soften to his old friend's words. "They want to keep him 24 hours for observation." Jim could tell John was about to ask about his youngest son. "Sammy's with Dean. He will not leave his brother side." At the time, Jim stepped aside to let John see into the room.

Dean was laying in bed. An IV was in his right arm with the medicine still going in. An oxygen mask was on his face, but John could still hear Dean's course breathing. Dean had a bandage on his head. The one thing John didn't want to notice was how pale Dean was, laying there with his eyes close, only stirring when he would cough. As John neared the bed, he could see a brown mop of hair on the other side of the bed at Dean's side. He knew it was his other son. Sammy had one arm across Dean's chest as he slept. As they both slept.

John stopped to stare at his boys. Both seem so peaceful. Jim had moved up behind John, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You would be proud to know Sammy took care of his big brother when the time came. He knew what to do, John." John did feel proud. Proud of both his boys.

Dean coughed and his eyes started to open slowly. First he tried to move his left arm only to found a weight on it. Looking down he saw his baby brother laying on it. Dean smiled. Than he moved his right arm up to his head to feel the bandage on his head. Pulling his hand away to see the IV connected to his arm, John reached to grab his son's hand as he moved next to the bed. "It's ok, son." He said softly.

"Dad?" Dean looked confused to see his father there. "Where? What happened?" John smiled.

"What's the last thing you remember?" John asked.

Dean had to think. "Telling Sammy to go to bed."

John smiled. "You must have passed out and hit your head." John's face changed to concern. "Why didn't you say anything about being sick, Dean?" Dean couldn't say anything. "Nothing's more important than you boys."

Dean started to cough again with tears in his eyes. Sammy felt the movement and his head jumped up. "Dean?" His eyes were wide and staring at his brother. Sammy quickly noticed his father on the other side of the bed. "Dad?"

"Sammy. Come here, son." Sammy moved around the bed to fell into his father's embrace. "I'm so proud of you, son. You took care of your big brother." John's eye fell onto Dean. "Even when he doesn't take care of himself." Dean looked away. John's hand returned to Dean's shoulder. "You don't have to be tough all the time, son." Dean looked back at his father. "Next time you're sick. Say something. Ok?"

"Yes sir." Dean softly said.

"OK?" John spoke more gently with his words.

"Ok." Dean mouthed with more tears forming in his eyes. Dean noticed the blood on Sammy's clothing. "Sammy, are you hurt? You ok?"

Sammy looked down at himself than back at Dean. "This is your blood Dean." Dean looked again. The realization of what had happened and Dean could only think of what his little brother went through.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't ..." Dean couldn't finish the sentence.

"What's done is done. Sammy, I want you to go with Jim back home and get cleaned up and get some rest." John had to cut Sammy off before he started arguing with him on leaving Dean. "I'll stay with your brother." John turned to his friend.

"Come on, Samuel. We'll be back tomorrow. You rest, Dean." Jim said as he steered Sammy to the door.

"Yes, sir." Dean said. Sammy called back to Dean a see ya' later and Dean returned it. After they were gone, Dean turned to his father. "So, when do I get out of here?"

John smiled, "Not till the doctor clears you." John knew he was going to hear an 'ah dad' and Dean delivered it perfectly.

The next morning found John sleeping in the chair that Sammy was in earlier and Dean resting in bed with an occasional coughing spell. The nurse would come in and do her thing than leave father and son to their restful night. Mid morning, the doctor was making his rounds and had stopped in Dean's room. His movement woke John. Standing to not have to look up at the doctor, John asked, "How is he?" Dean was still asleep.

"Doing much better. The antibiotics should be done today and I like to do another CT scan to make sure nothing changed on the head injury."

"Than he'll be clear to go home?" John asked.

"Only if the CT comes back clear. I still want him taking antibiotics for the pneumonia, but a script will be fine."

"Good. He's not much for hospitals."

"Who is?" Both laughed.

"Dad?" Dean softly said as he started to wake.

"Right here, son." John leaned closer to Dean's bed.

"I'm hungry." Both the doctor and John laughed. Dean could not understand why and looked confused.

"That's a good sign of someone getting better." The doctor said as he said his goodbyes and left the room.

Sammy slept in Dean's bed that night. At first he had trouble felling asleep till Pastor Jim came in and set with him. Sammy was exhausted and with the comfort of the older man, he fell a sleep.

The next morning, Sammy was dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast. Jim had cleaned the kitchen up when they got back the night before and while Sammy had gone to shower. Sammy still caught himself looking down at the ground where he found Dean that night. Though the blood was gone, the memory was still burned deep in his mind.

"Morning, Samuel." Jim came in with a smile on his face.

"Morning, Pastor Jim." Sammy placed an empty bowl in the sink. "Can we go see Dean now?"

"Woo there, son. I haven't eaten yet. And don't you have school today." Jim gathers up the making for a bowl of cereal and sets down at the table.

"I want to see Dean." Sammy starts to pout.

"That won't work on me, young man. School first and than visiting. Now go get your book bag and I'll take you."

"Yes, sir." Sammy sadly moves to the other room for his things.

After Jim ate, he moved to the living room where Sammy was waiting. "After school, I'll take you to see Dean. Ok?" Sammy smiled as both walked out the door.

Jim was waiting in his Honda for Sammy to get out of last period. The bell rung and the doors burst open to students pouring out to go home. Sammy was in the middle of the crowd. He stopped Pastor Jim's Honda and took off running toward it. Sammy climbs in. Closing the door, "Let's go. You said you will take me to see Dean." The Honda didn't move.

"Samuel, I have..." Before Jim could finish his statement, Sammy started to cry out.

"NO! Not Dean?" Tear started to fall from his eyes.

Jim turned to face Sammy better. "No, son. Everything's ok. Dean was released from the hospital this afternoon." Jim had to embrace Sammy to settle him down. "I was going to say Dean is home now, Samuel."

"Home?" Sammy softly said.

"Yes. Your father brought him home about 1:00. You ok with that?" Sammy nods. "Cause if you still want to go to the hospital, I can still take.."

"No. I want to see Dean." Sammy smiled.

"Home it is." The Honda drove off.

The Honda stopped in front of the small apartment where a black Impala and a black truck were parked. Sammy jumps from the small car and runs to the door. He forgot his book bag, but Jim had grabbed it and was following Sammy in.

The door swung open and Sammy found the sleeper sofa opened up and his big brother laying on it watching tv.

"Dean!" Sammy called out to his brother and run to his side.

Dean looked up for the tv as the door swung open to see his little brother running to him. "Hey, runt." Dean smiles. "Easy, dude." Dean said as Sammy jumps on top of his brother giving him a hug.

Their father walks from the kitchen, "Easy there, Sammy. We don't want to cramp his style." John said was a smile seeing his boys happy again.

"Or the hair." Dean Smiles. Sammy climbs over his brother to lay down next to him on the bed. "What you think you're doing, dude?"

Sammy looks confused. "Keeping you company, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys!"

"Yes, sir." The boys say in unison.

John returns to his kitchen duties with Jim standing, watching. John was actually making supper for the family. Jim was amused by the unfamiliar way John moved in the kitchen. "You don't do dinner, do you , John?"

John looks over his shoulder to his friend. "No, Dean's the cook around here not me. Thought I'll try it for once." Grinning back.

"Would you like some help there?" The understanding pastor asked.

John turns to face his friend. "YES. Please."

Jim laughs and starts repairing the damage. "Start peeling the potatoes." John moves to the sink and start his task. Both men work on dinner. Jim found himself watching his friend do his task. "Something on your mind, John?"

John never looked up from the sink. "Caleb called earlier."

Jim stopped. "You are not going hunting this soon after Dean got out the hospital are you?"

John looks toward the living room still hearing his sons talking softly. "No. It's just Caleb sounded like he could really use some help."

Jim now was facing John. "John, that boy needs you. They both need you here."

"You don't think I don't know that." John looks down. "I have failed them so many times in their lives. I just..." The sounds of his sons laughing could now be heard. "I don't know. I know Dean wouldn't be upset."

"Only cause he wouldn't show you. That boy is hurt every time you leave, John." John only stared at his friend. He knew Jim was right, but he did not want to admit it. "Of course, Samuel wouldn't stop at telling you what he thinks."

"That's for sure." John can remember all the arguments he has had with his youngest. Those preteen years. "It's just that some times feel I'm so close to this thing that killed Mary..."

Jim places his hand on John's shoulder. "John, I know it's been hard, but them boys should be the most important thing in your life. Not killing this thing."

"Don't you think I know that. I'm doing this for them."

"Are you now?" Jim turned back to working on dinner.

Nothing was said after that. Both men worked quietly in their own thoughts. Soon dinner was ready and John walked into the living room to get his boys.

As Dean started to move off the sofa, Sammy slides off quicker to help Dean stand up. "What the hell, Sammy?" Dean jerks his arm out of Sammy's grip.

A sad look came over Sammy's face. "I'm just trying to help you."

"I ain't no baby, dude." Dean continues to walk into the kitchen. He stops to see Sammy hadn't moved. "Will you come on, dude. I'm hungry."

Sammy followed his brother and set next to him. Sammy still hurt by Dean's reaction to him trying to help him. Dean elbows Sammy and smiles at him to bring his little brother out of his sad mood. Sammy starts to smile. Dean always knew how to cheer Sammy up.

John placed a glass of water in front of Dean with a pill. Dean looks down at it than at his father, grinning. "I rather have a beer."

"No beer while you're on this. Take it." John stated to his son.

Dean response again with his famous "Ah man," and takes his medicine. Sammy laughs to Dean's reaction and shuts up quick after getting 'you're so dead' look from his brother.

John smiles trying not to laugh aloud. Jim smiles and begins to say grace. That was how the meal started. The rest of the meal was broken up with small talk and laughter. Afterwards, the dishes were washed and the family moved to the living room again.

"Guess I can go now that you three are not going to kill each other." Jim says smiling and John starts to show his friend to the door. Both step outside.

"Don't you think you two need to get ready for bed?" John got an 'ah, dad' from both boys. He laughs as he joins Jim on the porch. "Thanks for all your help, Jim."

"Any time, John. You know I would do anything for them boys. And you, my friend." He starts down the steps and stops. Turning back to his friend, "Think hard about what you're planning." With that, Jim leaves.

John watches him get into his car and drive away. Jim could always read him. Even when he doesn't know what he's going to do next.

Dean was allowed to sleep on the sleeper sofa while John took his bed in his and Sammy's room. Not too often does Sammy sleeps in the same room with his dad without Dean. John would get up every two to three hours to check on Dean only to find him propped up by pillows and sawing logs. John smiles at how loud Dean was snoring. He could almost out snore John.

The smell of bacon cooking woke Dean the next morning. His eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the morning light. Dean climbs out of bed only to see a bag already packed and setting by the door. He moved toward the kitchen to find his father by the stove. "Morning, son." His father speaks.

"Morning. You're up early." Dean slowly sits at the table.

"Thought I fix some breakfast for my boys." He turned to Dean, facing him, "Since it is the only meal I can do myself." John said smiling. Dean wanted to laugh but a cough had stopped him. John moves to his son's side. Producing a glass of water and a pill. "Take this." Dean looks up. Man, he is getting tired of this.

After taking the pill, Dean set himself into a chair by the table as he watched his father return to the stove. He turned once to look again at the bag sitting at the door. Looking down at the glass of water sitting in front of him he says, "When are you leaving?"

John knew he could never hide anything from his eldest. Stopping what he was doing, "Before noon." John moves the skillet from the burner and takes a seat next to Dean. "Caleb called and needed help with a hunt. Listen, if you don't want me to go. I won't."

Dean looks up to face his dad. "No, if Caleb needs help, you have to help. But, Sammy won't understand." The corner of his mouth turns up to a half grin as he tries to hide the hurt.

"Sammy never understands." John said with a laugh. John moved a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Listen, Dean. I am so proud of you. You took care of me and your brother. You just about raised Sammy. I don't want you to think that I'm running out on you. I know you are on the road to recovery and with Sammy, I'm sure nothing will make you miss your medicine." John grinned to Dean's eyes briefly rolling.

"Just what I need, Florence Samatha taking care of me." Dean said. Both father and son laughed. After a brief moment of silence Dean spoke. "If you're going, you best leave before Sammy gets up."

"You're sure?" John looked deep into his son's eyes.

"Yeah, Dad. It will be ok. Just don't take too long." Dean said with a grin.

Sammy came dragging himself into the kitchen to see his brother standing by the sink washing some dishes. After rubbing his eyes, he looked around for their father. "Where's Dad?" He asked as he dropped in a chair.

Dean turned from the sink to face his little brother. "What you want for breakfast, dude?" He starts to say trying to change the subject. It didn't work.

Sammy's face changed to show the anger that was building inside of him. "He's gone, ain't he?"

"Sammy." Dean tried to calm the storm that was building up in his brother.

"No!" Sammy slams his fist on the table. "You just got out of the hospital, Dean. He can't even stay long enough to see you're ok."

Dean calmly submits. "I told him he could go. Beside, I don't need him for that, dude. I got you." He grins.

Sammy looks at Dean. He realizes that nothing he says will change the fact that John Winchester has left his sons again. He sinks back into the chair. "You've taken your medicine?" He half-heartedly asked.

"Yeah, dude. Dad made sure before he left." Dean moved over to the table with a plate of bacon and eggs and placed it in front of Sammy. "Here. What do you what to drink?"

"I can get it." Sammy started to say as he was getting up. "You need to sit down, Dean." Dean smiled as he took a seat at the table. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. I ate with Dad." Dean said as Sammy was returning to the table with a glass of milk. Sammy started to move the food around on his plate. Dean watched his little brother play with his food. Dean decided to take a slice of bacon from the plate.

"Hey!" Sammy looks up.

"What can I say, I like bacon." Dean smiles before he placed the meat in his mouth.

The brothers set there, enjoying each others company. Their world may not be perfect but that's ok. They had each other.

**Let me know how you liked it. Please review. D**


End file.
